A filter assembly can comprise a housing and a filter cartridge installed in the housing. The housing is usually considered a permanent part of the assembly, while the filter cartridge is intended to be periodically replaced. To this end, the filter cartridge can comprise an end cap, or other adjacent structure, that accommodates easy installation of the cartridge into the housing.